La reina de la torre
by brujaverde
Summary: Sin sobrevivientes en la Torre de la Alegría, Lyanna se queda sola y las promesas no llegan a las personas indicadas.


**La reina de la torre.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios utilizados en esta historia, son propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

.

Este fic participa en el reto 12 "¿Y si...?" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras

.

* * *

La noche cayó junto con los pétalos de la última rosa.

Debía ser muy tarde. En ese lugar, la noche tardaba en llegar. La luz del sol, solía filtrarse por entre las montañas que los rodeaban hasta tarde. Y el calor, el calor también era considerable. El dolor no remitía, igual que la sangre no dejaba de correr, pero la desesperación casi había desaparecido. Existía una extraña paz que sólo conseguían quienes se habían liberado de toda esperanza.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, iluminada por la luz que proyectaban los últimos rayos de sol. Ella ya había olvidado todo eso, el sol, la luna y todo lo demás. Su mundo se reducía a los pocos metros cuadrados que conformaban su habitación en la torre. La cama grande con dosel, la mesa ornamentada a su derecha, el candelabro al centro, que ya nadie volvería a encender, las cortinas de la ventana abiertas de par en par, el moisés...

El caballero de blanco había entrado en su habitación con ese moisés un par de días antes.

—Espero no molestarla, _Alteza_. Un obsequio para el príncipe. —Había dicho el caballero señalando el objeto que llevaba en brazos.

La mujer de cálidos y cansados ojos grises, había derramado una lágrima al escucharlo. Esa pequeña palabra, apenas pronunciada por el hombre, cambiaba todo, _Alteza_. Lo que creía que no podía empeorar, empeoró. Ahora nunca estaría a salvo.

—Llego un cuervo hace un momento. El rey ha muerto. La princesa Elia y los príncipes también. Los rebeldes han tomado Desembarco del Rey. —El caballero había tratado de ocultar cualquier emoción al pronunciar sus palabras, pero la mujer sabía que disimulaban reproche.

Lyanna había tratado de evitar el llanto.

— Ser Arthur, ¿podría informarme sobre mi hermano?

—Viene hacia acá.

Lyanna sabía que alguien habría de morir. De nada le serviría tratar de convencer a la Espada del Amanecer, ni a los demás caballeros de la Guardia Real. Morirían o matarían antes de quebrantar su juramento.

Esa noche había intentado dormir, pero los recuerdos, la atormentaron hasta dejarla agotada. Tuvo un sueño intranquilo, donde caminaba sobre el Muro, ese enorme muro que protegía el Señor de Invernalia, su padre, pero iba descalza y desnuda, el hielo a sus pies la hacía resbalar y por cada dos pasos que daba, regresaba uno. Así nunca llegaría a los dragones. Despertó agitada y húmeda, sentía frio y calor y un dolor insoportable en su vientre.

De eso hacía dos días. Ahora estaba sola. Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que Ser Arthur Dayne le había anunciado la llegada de los rebeldes. Pero apenas había cambiado la posición del sol en el horizonte, así que no habría pasado más de una hora desde que la última persona salió de la habitación, que ahora se le antojaba una celda.

—Señora, Alteza, quiero decir. —Surgió una tímida voz de la puerta entre abierta. Era la hija de la cocinera, las únicas dos mujeres con las que había compartido techo en los últimos meses. —No hay nadie en la Torre.

Había miedo en su voz y Lyanna advirtió que había llorado.

La niña le contó que la torre estaba repleta de cadáveres y no encontraba a su madre por ningún lado. La cocinera había sido la última persona que había visto Lyanna ese día, había salido apresurada de la alcoba, con los dragones de oro y las joyas que le habían pertenecido a ella, aunque ya nada importaba. Al menos había tenido la decencia de alimentar al príncipe antes de partir.

El príncipe no tardaría en despertar. Lloraría y tendría hambre. Y ya no habría nadie para cuidarlo. Lyanna sentía los últimos vestigios de vida escapar de su cuerpo, junto con la sangre que había empapado su cama. La cocinera no era comadrona. La había lastimado. Había comenzado a sangrar después del sueño de hielo y de fuego y no había parado en ningún momento. Le sorprendió seguir viva.

"Testaruda como solo tú", habría dicho Ned después de revolverle el oscuro cabello y salvarla de la muerte a ella y al príncipe, su hijo, el bastardo que sería rey si ella no lograba impedirlo. Ahora Ned estaba muerto. "Y no pude despedirme" pensó Lyanna con amargura, "como tampoco lo hice con Brandon ni con mi padre".

—Tráeme a mi hijo. —Le ordenó Lyanna a la niña de la cocinera. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

La niña tomó al bebe con torpeza y lo colocó en sus brazos. Lyanna le dio un beso en cada mejilla y luego le indicó a la niña que lo devolviera a la cuna. El pequeño príncipe sollozó un poco, pero inmediatamente volvió a dormir. "Es demasiado pequeño", pensó Lyanna.

—Prométeme que Jon vivirá, prométeme que solo el príncipe Doran sabrá de su existencia. —Dijo Lyanna a la niña, después de las indicaciones que le había dado. El príncipe Doran Martell era un hombre cauteloso y en quien Rhaegar confiaba, había sido leal a la casa Targaryen hasta el final. No dudaba que cuando Jon tuviera la edad, lo coronaría, _lo utilizaría _para vengar a su hermana y a sus sobrinos, pero para eso faltaba mucho tiempo.

Ahora todo estaba compuesto de eternidades. Hacia una eternidad que había escuchado a Rhaegar, su amado príncipe Dragón decirle "te amo", hacía una eternidad que la había deshonrado y puesto en su vientre a Jon. Y hacía una eternidad que le había dicho esas terribles palabras "en el Juego de Tronos, o ganas o mueres". El murió. Esperaba que su hijo pudiera vivir más que sus padres. Deseaba que su hijo fuera feliz y no participara en ese sucio juego de tronos, pero eso ya no sería posible. No sin alguien que cumpliera promesas.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Es mi primera participación en el foro y me siento muy contenta por eso. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.


End file.
